


Lavender and Roses (and He Marries the Sea)

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Incest Play, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin realizes he harbors more than platonic love for Jaina, who he calls Aunt for all they're not in any way related. When things come to a head about his sex life, he learns he's not the only one with such feelings.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 11





	Lavender and Roses (and He Marries the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously they're NOT RELATED and thus this isn't incest in any way, but he does call her "Auntie" as a kink thing so if that squicks you out please be warned. This is very horny and I'm not apologizing, the responsible party knows who they are.

The war room was barren but for Jaina, which was odd, Anduin thought, as he had called a council, but there she stood, alone, leaning over the war table in a low-cut dress, smelling of lavender and roses. Her hair was down and loose, long white tresses framing her face and chest, and as he walked around behind her and lifted her dress he found her wearing nothing underneath. Spreading her cheeks with one hand and stroking his cock to coat it with oil, he pressed into her ass in one smooth motion, trembling as he did.

Light she felt good, hot and tight and slick, and as he started to move, she moaned softly, pushing back into his thrusts. He leaned over her back, bracing his hand on the table as he started to snap his hips into her faster and faster, and the harder he thrust the more she mewled. Clawing at the table, her elbows collapsed and she gasped as she fell on to it’s surface, and Anduin took a grip of her hair and pulled her hair back up enough that he could bury his face in her neck. He dug his teeth into her flesh, breathing in the lavender and rose scent on her skin, and she clenched and whined and came on his cock from the roughness. As her body pulsed around him, he slowed his thrusts to let her come down, pushing himself back so that he could grip both her ass cheeks and spread them to watch his cock fuck in and out of her slowly.

“Is that good for you, Auntie?” he teased, bringing one hand around to her sopping cunt and playing through the wetness he found there, “Think you can come again for your favourite nephew?”

Jaina whimpered. “Anduin,” she moaned, pushing back into his thrusts, “It’s not enough. Please?”

“You need more, Auntie?” he asked, “Of course, Jaina. Whatever you need.”

Drawing the Light to his fingers, he formed a thick, cock-like length that he could hold in his hand and slid it through her folds until he found her entrance, then shoved it in together with his own thrust, making her moan and tremble and clench around him. She really did feel incredible, and as he began to roughly fuck her in both holes, balancing by a miracle, he could tell by her scrabbling against the table beneath her and mewling that she wasn’t going to last long. Speeding up his thrusts, he was rapidly losing himself to the hot, tight clench of her ass and when she tensed with a scream and squirted all over his hand where he was still fucking that light-appendage in and out of her, he was helpless to follow her over the edge. With a long, low moan, he spilled into her ass, buried as deep as he could get and trembling.

“Anduin?” Jaina asked, but, strangely, she sounded like she was behind him.

“Hmm?” he murmured, trying to curl into her neck where her scent permeated his senses.

“Anduin, darling?” she asked again, this time quite distinctly behind him, and as the haze of his orgasm faded he realized the scene around him was fading too.

“Auntie?” he asked, cracking his eyes open and trying to pull the blankets over his head.

“How’s your head, An? You drank a lot last night,” she teased, but he could hear the genuine worry in her voice. “I hate to shoo you but I have a friend coming to visit and it wouldn’t do for you to be found in my bed. Propriety and all that, even if you are practically my nephew.”

_Her bed?_ Oh, well that would explain why he could smell her so distinctly. The thought made his cheeks heat, and the space between his legs throb, and he needed to find a way to make it clear he was going to get up without letting her get a decent look at him.

“I’m alright, Auntie, nothing a little Light can’t cure. I’ll get up in a moment, I promise, if I could just get a little privacy to dress?” he asked and relaxed when she stood from where she’d been perched next to him on the bed.

“Of course, An. I’ll be right outside, and please hurry if you don’t mind.”

With that she left him, and though for different reasons than perhaps he should have he certainly found himself in a rush to leave. He all but tossed himself from the bed, quickly pulled on his binder and clothes and shoes and was, messily, dressed and in her receiving room no more than a couple minutes later. Although he’d hoped he could just rush out without saying goodbye, the Light was not so merciful.

“Thank you, An. And good morning,” Jaina said, pulling him into a hug that gave him another intoxicating whiff of her scent, “Head down to the kitchens and I’m sure they can find you some tea and food.”

With an innocent little kiss on his cheek she sent him out, and as he hurried away he realized that the tension in his shoulders and the clench of his jaw were stronger than usual, though he knew not the cause. He was successful in the kitchen, and found a mildly washed-up looking Tandred there as well who was very grateful when Anduin shared his gift of the Light to cure the man’s hangover. He was offered a tour of Boralus – a _real_ tour, he insisted, not the pretty post-card version the Lord Admiral had given him – and for all Anduin was certain he meant he was going to take him to a house of ill repute or an underground fighting ring or something of the sort, he honestly wasn’t in the mood to say no. His dream haunted him, guilt and desire warring within him, and if a dangerous game of pretend-you’re-not-a-king was good for nothing else, it would at the least be distracting.

Using the amulet that Jaina had fashioned for him to disguise himself, not because she approved but because she was disgusted by his previous use of shoe polish in his hair and didn’t trust he wouldn’t do it again, he and Tandred made their way through Boralus to the Dampwick Ward where they ran into an already-tipsy Flynn Fairwind who almost immediately flirted with him. Tandred opened his mouth to correct the man, but then he looked at Anduin a little closer, who could feel himself blushing, and simply grinned and moved on.

“My mate here’s new to the city, Flynn, and I want to give him a proper tour,” he explained with a knowing look.

Flynn nodded sagely. “Yes, of course. Gotta welcome the lad to Boralus properly,” he agreed, then gave Anduin a lascivious smile, “I’d be happy to you give you a real proper welcome, if you like?”

Anduin blushed, but before he could politely decline Tandred was snorting and saying, “You really will fuck anything with two legs won’t you, Flynn?”

“Hey!” Anduin smacked his arm in (mostly) mock offence. “I will have you know I’m at least a seven!”

Tandred lifted an eyebrow. “If you’re into twinks that look like they’re barely old enough to be out on their own, you mean.”

Anduin crossed his arms and huffed, and when Tandred decided to walk ahead of them a little he was grateful for it. Not that his words didn’t have truth to them, of course, but Anduin felt somehow that the reminder of how young he was stung in a way he hadn’t expected.

Before he could spiral, though, Flynn threw an arm around his shoulders and whispered conspiratorially, “He’s just being a bastard because the Lord Admiral made it clear you were off limits, your Majesty.”

Anduin jolted, looking at Flynn in surprise, but he had returned to faking nonchalance and mild drunkenness and he figured it wouldn’t do to call the man on it. Taking the compliment for what it was, he followed Tandred until they reached their destination which turned out, as he’d expected, to be a gambling house with a brothel upstairs. He honestly had no taste for gambling, but he was good with numbers and dice and enjoyed himself well enough if not for what he made or lost, but simply for the fun of playing at chance and skill. He wasn’t sure entirely how much time they spent there, but Tandred decided eventually he’d lost enough gold at dice that they should go upstairs and see what other attractions were available today, and then everything started going downhill.

For all Anduin had no problem whatsoever with sex workers, or the practice itself, what he did have a problem with was a lot of very attractive people flirting with his pale-skinned, highly inexperienced self. Light help him it was like they were sharks in water and he was bleeding from his pores because they were on him the instant they made it upstairs and even when they realized who Tandred was and got their eyes on his coin purse, there was always an eye on Anduin. A very large Kul Tiran man decided to lay a hand on his thigh at one point while he sat on one of the various benches nursing a glass of wine, and the way the man’s palm covered the entire top of his thigh made something hot and needy curl in his gut. Flynn, thankfully, scared the man off, but then he turned back around and flirted with Anduin himself which only did so much to actually help the situation.

Though he was fine, for the most part, if sporting a perpetual blush, the tension finally broke when a woman with long white hair and a low-cut dress decided to come up to him with a smile. She didn’t objectively look like Jaina, her face was all wrong and her breasts too small (and since when had he catalogued that information), but she was close enough that the lingering memory of his dream had him squirming in his chair as she flirted with him. He needed to leave, immediately, but he wasn’t sure how to explain to Tandred or Flynn that being flirted with by a Jaina-mimic was what had forced him to run, especially given that Tandred was occupied with a handsome man he’d picked out of the crowd.

As if send by the Light itself, salvation came in the form of a very irate Taelia Fordragon barging in and grabbing Flynn by the ear.

“You oaf! I told you not to come here while you’re supposed to be working!” she yelled, dragging him, and, by proxy, Anduin, out of the establishment.

“I _am_ working, Tae, promise!” he replied, wincing when she tweaked his ear, “Seriously, Tae, I promise. I just can’t explain right here or it would ruin the purpose of my mission.”

She let him go, but was squinting at him with her arms crossed. “Explain it to me back at Cyrus’s office then, Flynn. You know I hate that place.”

“Yeah, well you can take _that_ up with Tandred. I’d have gone to Madeline’s if it’d been my choice,” Flynn grumbled, “Well, let’s away then. No need to hang around these parts.”

He looped his arm with Anduin’s and only then did Taelia seem to even register that he’d followed them out. She squinted at him as well, but didn’t say anything as she stomped though the Dampwick Ward and into the Harbour where Cyrus’s office, and presumably some modicum of privacy, awaited. The walk back was much shorter than the walk there, and whether it was due to the inherent way time seemed faster on the return or the fact that people all but dove out of Taelia’s way like she was on a war path Anduin couldn’t say, but they made it to the office quickly and Anduin had to admit he was glad the disaster of a distraction was over.

“Right. Now, explain yourself, Flynn,” Taelia snapped the minute they got in, and in the corner of the room Anduin saw Cyrus start to approach, quickly asses her mood, and turn right back to what he’d been doing before they came in.

“Taelia, I think you’ve already met but allow me once again to introduce Anduin Wrynn, King of Stormwind and High King of the Alliance,” Flynn said, waving to him with a bit of an over-exaggerated bow.

Taelia went through what seemed all the stages of grief all at once then settled for a blush and wince. “Oh Light, I am so sorry for my behaviour, your Majesty! I did not recognize you at all!”

Anduin chuckled good-naturedly. “Ah, please, no need to apologize. Tandred decided to drag me out on an adventure so I disguised myself. You not recognizing me only means that, hopefully, no one else did. Well, except for Flynn.”

“Though I love the praise, Majesty, I do have to be honest that I was warned about that persnickety little amulet the Lord Admiral gave you,” Flynn said, shrugging, “And before you ask, yes I was asked to keep an eye on you by Shaw. He figured if there was anyone who could follow you about in the city and make sure you didn’t wander anywhere too dangerous on your own it was me. Don’t know why he thought that seeing as being with me is a danger of it’s own, but alas. Who am I to question the honourable spymaster's assessment.”

That made Anduin smile. Even when he was tied up in Stormwind, Shaw was still looking out for him. “Well, if you see him before I do please let him know that I appreciate his watching over me. I think you saved me quite a bit of grief today.”

“And a crotch itch!” Flynn added, making Taelia groan and Anduin blush. “Hey, don’t act like you would’ve turned that massive bloke down if I hadn’t scared him off. By the feel of those shoulders maybe you could’ve used it.”

“Flynn!” Taelia hissed, but Flynn just waved her off.

“It’s fine, Tae, relax. I’ve been flirting with him all day,” he said as if that made it better, “Rather cute blusher, gotta say.”

Taelia was literally wincing, looking both horrified and impressed by his nonchalance. Clearing her throat and expression, she turned to Anduin. “Your Majesty, I would be honoured to escort you back to the Keep if you would like.”

“Ah, that would be lovely, thank you Taelia. And please, you can call me Anduin.”

“Hey!” Flynn protested, “Why don’t I get to call you Anduin?”

“I’d assumed you would with or without permission,” Anduin replied with a laugh, “You can’t tell me you flirted with me all day but draw the line at calling me by my first name?”

Flynn crossed his arms and huffed, a slight blush colouring his cheeks and, feeling bold, Anduin decided to give him a kiss on the cheek as he departed. When the man balked and blushed harder, he and Taelia had a good giggle. She escorted him back to the keep, holding a pleasant conversation about when she first met Flynn and apologizing again for her behaviour, and Anduin got the distinct sense that they might very well make good friends if given the time to get to know one another.

Upon returning to the keep, all the calm that had found him in Flynn and Taelia’s presences immediately vanished when Jaina rushed out and pulled him into a hug.   
  


“Oh Anduin, I was so worried when I couldn’t find you around the keep. Thank you for returning him, Taelia,” Jaina said, not rescinding her hold on him.

“Ah, right.” Taelia rubbed the back of her neck. “As much as I would like to take the credit, I actually only found him because Flynn had been keeping tabs on him since he left the keep.”

“Fairwind? And how is it you managed to run into him?” Jaina asked, finally pulling back and letting Anduin breathe.

“Oh, well, see,” Taelia started, looking to Anduin apologetically, “I saw him through the window of Jameson’s place and I hate that place so I marched in and dragged him out. His Majesty just so happened to follow us out.”

Something darkened in Jaina’s expression. “Anduin why were you in a brothel?”

“Uh...” Anduin had to decide whether it was better to throw Tandred under the bus or take the blame himself. For all it was the cowardly thing to do, Jaina was scaring him so he went for honesty. “Tandred wanted to show me the, er, less scrupulous parts of the city and took me there with Flynn.”

Jaina’s jaw clenched. “Thank you for returning him to me, Fordragon. His Majesty and I need to talk, if you’ll excuse us.”

And with that, Jaina grabbed him and teleported them into her sitting room, and he quickly sat on a settee there hoping that by being shorter than her, she would be less mad. Eyes closed and lip curled up over her lip, Jaina opened her mouth to speak but Anduin started before she could get going on her lecture.

“I’m sorry Auntie, I know it was irresponsible but I just wanted to have an easy day and Tandred was so excited to show me-”

“Do _not_ put this all on my brother!” she snapped, “He and I will talk about what he did privately, but this is on you too, Anduin Llane Wrynn.”

Full name. That was bad. “I know, I’m sorry. Auntie-”

“Stop that!” she interrupted once again, “You can’t just call me ‘Auntie’ and pout and expect me to forgive you! I made that amulet for you to explore and relax, not go around fucking whores and ruining your family line!”

Anduin swallowed. She hadn’t been this mad in... well, in a very long time, and never at him. “Jaina, truly I am sorry. I didn’t... I didn’t _do_ anything with anyone. Flynn made sure no one bothered me.”

She made a doubtful sound, but seemed to asses him as truthful. “I will have to reward him for protecting your bloodline, I doubt you showed much gratefulness to him. Do you even know what could have happened had your amulet failed? Or if someone had realized who you were despite it? Anduin what possessed you to even tempt yourself with sex workers?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but the only thing he could think of, the only reason he had, was washing out the memory of his dream. The dream where he’d had sex with her, his practically-Aunt. Closing his mouth without saying anything, he slumped. “I’m sorry, Auntie. I really am.”

She deflated as well at his sorrow, and sat next to him on the settee. “I’m sorry too, I reacted harshly when I should have asked if you were okay. I... If it’s a, er, need that you must fulfill...”

Wincing, she looked away, a little bit of pink in her cheeks. It took Anduin a moment to realize what she meant, and when he did he blushed as well. “Er, no, that wasn’t why I was there.”

“I could arrange a safe, um, companion for you. If you needed that, at some point,” she said stiltedly, a dark, violent look in her eye despite the words.

Before he could stop himself, he muttered, “I doubt you’d approve of my tastes.”

That, it seemed, was interesting enough a comment to cut through her anger, and she was suddenly facing him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so? Does my nephew have a type?”

Eyes alight with mischief, though still shadowed by something unnamed, and smirk tugging at her lips, Jaina was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that there was nothing Anduin could do to stop himself from leaning forward and closing the distance between their mouths. The second their lips met, just a soft, chaste press, dread sunk into his stomach like an anchor and he knew that he would never be able to recover from this misstep. Then Jaina was curling a hand around his jaw and kissing him back and all of his fears dissipated into heat.

She kissed him again, and again, and again, and when he opened his mouth against hers to speak she pressed her tongue between his lips and _oh_ but that was sending shocks up his spine and making something curl warm and heavy between his legs. His dream came back to him vividly and for all it was incredible, he had to admit that actually touching her, kissing her, smelling the faint lavender and rose perfume that she wore was far better than he could have imagined. Suddenly remembering he had hands, he brought them to her waist and tugged her forward until she was straddling his lap, then started to work open the buckles on her vest. She groaned into his mouth and he whimpered in reply, almost overwhelmed by how hot her touch was against his face and shoulders.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Anduin, too long. Too long to be proper,” she admitted, “Hearing you calling for me this morning, I...”

She trailed off in a moan as he finally got her vest off and shirt open enough to thumb over a nipple, startled to find hard metal pierced through the sensitive flesh. He pinched, then tugged on the bars, and when she whimpered and bucked her hips into his he couldn’t hold back a small grin. Light she was beautiful, and he didn’t think he’d recover from actually getting to see her naked and writhing in pleasure. Hurriedly, he helped her remove the entirety of her shirt and bra then set to getting a nipple in his mouth as she worked to unlace her trousers and get them off.

With a frustrated noise, she unlatched him from her nipple. “Let me undress,” she mumbled, standing and tugging at the laces of her boots.

He leaned forward and helped with the other boot, and got the strangest desire to kneel or bow before her and lick them clean, but he shook himself out of it and undid the laces, helping her balance as she took them off and then again when the shoved her trousers and underwear down past her ankles. Now naked, she returned to his lap with a kiss to his lips, then gripped his hair hard and forced his mouth to her other nipple and on some instinct his hands were moving by their own volition to touch where his mouth neglected. With one hand he fondled her slightly spit-slick nipple, tugging and pinching at the piercing there, and brought the other hand between her legs to explore her there.

He’d never touched anyone beside himself, and for all their anatomy was not dissimilar, he had no idea exactly what she liked or what would feel good for her specifically. When his fingers met damp curls that were parted in the centre around her wet lips and swollen clit, he figured what he’d been doing so far was already pretty good. He brushed his fingers along her clit, savouring her moans and trembling, then pushed three back and into her, grinding his palm into her clit at the same time. She clenched on him hard, pushing back into his touch, and he couldn’t stop himself from saying something.

“You’re soaked, Auntie,” he teased, tugging her piercing with his teeth.

“F-fuck, Anduin,” she half-replied, hips jerking into his hand, “Oh Light, that’s good.”

Her grip on his hair was tighter than ever, yet the more it hurt the more it felt good. Returning to sucking her nipples, he worked his fingers into her faster until, quite soon, she screamed and shook and came on his hand. When she did, her touch in his hair gentled into a soothing petting, and he in turn gentled his touches on her, not wanting to overstimulate her post orgasm.

“You dreamed about me, didn’t you, Anduin,” she murmured, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

He blushed. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

She hummed. “Lay me down on my back, darling, it’ll be more comfortable,” she instructed, and when he had, continued, “What did you dream about? What were we doing?”

“I, um, I had a cock and I put it in, er, in your ass, Auntie,” he muttered awkwardly, then realized something, “I shouldn't call you that when we’re like this, should I?”

Jaina cocked an eyebrow. “Do you like calling me that when we’re like this?”

“I...” He looked down the long line of her naked body, taking in her peaked nipples and glittering cunt. He swallowed. “Yes, I do. I... I like calling you that.”

“I like it too,” she admitted, not seeming even an ounce ashamed, “Does my favourite nephew want to fuck me, hmm? Show me how much you deserve it, darling.”

Anduin trembled, his spine liquid and heat, and dove between her thighs. She tasted musky and salty and incredible, and as he lapped at her cunt from entrance to clit repeatedly, she returned her hands to his hair and he moaned without meaning to. Cooing, she pet through his locks, nails against his scalp, then grabbed him roughly and pushed his mouth down on her clit. Light help him her roughness was the finest whiskey, and he was drowning in it.

“You like it when I’m rough with you, darling?” she cooed, voice sweet and kind despite her nails scratching at the roots of his hair, “Such a good boy, eating me out like that. So good for his Auntie.”

Mewling, Anduin suckled on her clit harder, working three fingers into her and curling them in hopes of finding the spot he’d found on himself that makes his legs weak, and he felt all sense of reasonable logic fade when her thighs jerked and squeezed around his head. All he had in his mind was a want of service, a want to show he how much he desired her, and when she jerked and moaned and praised him as he fingered here and sucked on her clit he felt giddy in his success. He sneaked his spare hand up to squeeze a breast and tweak her nipple, and then she was coming, squirting fluid all over his neck and chest as she screamed.

She pushed him backwards, then, and tsked him for making such a mess of himself, but he was too floaty in the head to really register much beside her taking his ruined shirt off and helping his out of his binder before guiding him back between her legs. Returned to his rightful place, he brought one hand around her thigh to thumb over her clit and let his mouth dip farther down to fuck in and out of her cunt with his tongue. Light help him she tasted like the sweetest honey, like nectar and ambrosia together, and he was floating heavenward from being given such a treat.

Slicking his free hand with the ample fluid of her cunt, he trailed his fingers down to prod and press into her ass, making her startle before relaxing and moaning into the intrusion. It took not a moment for her to adjust to a single digit and he quickly swapped for two, then three when even that was no challenge, and as he slowly started fucking them in and out of her at the same pace as he fucked her cunt with his tongue, Jaina was trembling around him, thighs tight enough around his head he distantly worried whether he was getting enough air.

As he sped up, fingers and tongue moving faster and faster, Jaina’s grip grew tighter. “Fuck, Anduin, oh _Light._ A-An you’re doing so good, such a good boy, such a sweet little pet for me, darling. Good boy. Good, good... _Fuck.”_

She came again, squirting all over his face this time, and as the hot fluid covered his face he followed her, coming in his pants, untouched. For a time, then, they both rested, and she grabbed his shirt off the floor and used it to wipe off his face carefully before kissing him thoroughly. Her hands were soft in his hair now, gentle, praising things that made it hard for him to come down from his headspace, and when she pulled him back to look at him with a smirk he realized that was probably intentional.

“Do you want to fuck me, Anduin?” she asked, petting over his cheek.

“Don’t have the parts,” he mumbled, words slow, “Already came.”

“You...” She closed her eyes as if too steel herself, and when they opened they were full of so much heat he started to melt all over again. “I have something that we can strap to you to fuck me with, if you’re not too worn out. I want you to.”

He was nodding despite how tired he was, wanting desperately to get what he’d had in his dream. “Please, Auntie Jaina. I want... I want...”

“Shh, I know darling,” she crooned, sitting forward to kiss him softly, “Come, lets do this on the bed.”

He nodded vigorously and happily followed when she led him into her bedroom, sitting on the bed and taking off his boots while she retrieved a box from the room where her clothing was kept. Opening it, she pulled out a leather and metal contraption that Anduin couldn’t quite figure out, then closed the box and placed it on the floor. She motioned Anduin to stand and helped him out of his trousers and soaked boxers before nudging his feet apart.

“Can I touch you?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes and, blushing furiously, he nodded.

Her fingers cupped him, getting a feel for how swollen and wet he was, then she dragged through the slick folds to circle his cock. It was bigger than her clit by a fair amount, but not even close to enough to fuck someone with and though part of him hoped eventually he’d have something at least suckable, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it at the same time. Interrupting his thoughts, Jaina tugged at him, curling her first finger beneath the head and laying her thumb over the top, and when he moaned loudly she repeated the motion again and again. Trembling and weak-legged, he came again with a shout.

“Good boy,” she murmured, petting his hair with her free hand, “You look beautiful when you come for me.”

He whined, leaning into her touch and pouting when she pulled her hand away. He wasn’t disappointed for long, however, because she was then positioning the flat part of the strap-on over his cock and doing up the straps that went around his hips and around his ass and the pressure against him felt nice. With a whispered word and a flick of her fingers, that pleasantness turned to pleasure when the rune on the strap-on activated and not only did a large cock grow from between his legs, but on the other side a warm, slick, mouth-like pleasure sucked against his cock. Jaina stroked the magical cock and Anduin could swear it felt like she was touching him, like it was a real appendage and not something conjured by magic, and when she smirked he realized that was very likely it’s intended purpose.

“Auntie,” he whined, bucking into her touch, “Oh please, Auntie. Please?”

“Is that good, darling? Are you ready to fuck me?” she asked, almost teasingly but Anduin could see the impatience in her eyes as well.

He nodded. “Please,” he repeated like it was the only word he knew how to say.

Smiling, she climbed onto the bed and let her hair down, loosening the braid until her long, white tresses hung down her back and, when she turned and flopped against the pillows, spread out around her like a halo. She grabbed a pillow and propped it beneath her lower back, then lifted her legs to her chest and held herself open for his perusal. Trembling in anticipation, he joined her on the bed and kneeled before her, stoking over his cock and, finding it magically dripping with oil, lined himself up and started to press inside her ass. As the head slipped inside, he had to pause to breathe and stop himself from coming so soon, and once he’d adjusted to the mind-bending pleasure of putting his cock in her, he finally pushed the rest of the way in. She opened for him easily, moaning as he sunk in, and he realized that she was getting just as much out of this as he was.

“A-Auntie,” he whimpered as he pulled out and rocked back in, “Oh, Auntie you feel really good. Oh Light.”

She gasped and jerked as he set a slow grinding pace, toes curling and fingernails digging into the back of her thighs. “Darling boy,” she cooed, “So good for me, my good darling boy. Such a good boy.”

His head was spinning, the praise making him weak and floaty all over again, and his hips started to chase her pleasure without his conscious asking them too. The harder he worked his hips, his thrusts deep, powerful and even, the more she moaned and whined and writhed, and when one of her hands flew down to grasp his shoulder as he brought a thumb to her clit he knew he was doing something right. Continuing to thrust and touch her the same way despite how hard it was to stave off his own orgasm, it wasn’t long before she was mewling and squirting through another orgasm, ass pulsing around his cock in a way that dragged him over the edge right along with her, and as he did he watched, captivated, as her empty cunt clenched on nothing.

Exhausted as he was, having come more times already than he ever had before, he really wanted to find a way to fill her cunt and ass at the same time, to bring her pleasure in both holes, but he was too brain-dead to find a reasonable method to do it with. As he contemplated the problem, Jaina cupped his face and guided him to look up at her, and as he did her eyes were full of a gentle sort of humour and her smile was a warm blanket over him.

“You’re looking at my pussy like it will solve your problems,” she teased.

“I...” He frowned, trying to find the right words for it. “I want to fill all of you, but I can’t figure out how.”

“Oh,” she replied with a smouldering fire in her gaze, “Hmm, I think I might have a solution. But first I’ll call for some tea and pastries, I want a snack.”

He pulled out of her slowly, making them both groan, and then flopped on the bed next to her as she was sitting up and slipping off of it. Grabbing a dressing gown, she wrapped herself up to a decent modicum of modesty and then popped out of the room long enough to send an order down to the kitchens. Soon enough, she was greeting the server at the door and bringing in the tray, sure to keep them away from sight line of the bedroom, and then she waltzed into the bedroom with a rolling tray of sweets and little finger sandwiches and a pot of tea. Sitting up on the bed, he smiled gratefully when she handed him a plate.

“Thank you, Auntie,” he murmured, taking a bite of the cheddar scone she’d put on his plate and savouring its freshness.

“Anything for my favourite nephew,” she replied with a kiss to his forehead, making up a plate of her own and a cup of tea before joining him on the bed.

Before anything disastrous happened, she created a solid arcane platform near them on the bed so that they had a place to rest their plates and cups, and Anduin was grateful considering his own clumsiness. Jaina then got back up to make Anduin a cup of tea and brought it to him, handing it over with a smile.

“Wanted a tray up before I trusted you with tea on my sheets,” she teased, and he just giggled.

“That’s about what I’d expect,” he replied, “Though to be fair it was you who ruined my clothes today not the other way around.”

She smirked. “That I did, though it isn’t entirely my fault you happen to be very good with your hands and mouth.”

Anduin blushed and turned back to his food and tea. “I suppose I’ll take it as a compliment then.”

“Good, that’s what it was meant as,” she cooed, reaching out to comb through his hair with her fingers, “You are very sweet when you submit to me, darling.”

His eyelids fluttered and he pressed into her touch with a whine, and when her lips met his he opened his mouth to her without prompting. However, despite what he wanted, she pulled away with a giggle.

“My, aren’t you eager to go again. Well as much as I would like that I think it would be better for us to eat a little and rest first, but if you’re adamant about playing I’m sure we can work something out,” she said, looking to the side as if calculating, then focusing back on him with a smirk, “Come, darling, kneel at the edge of the bed for me.”

Nodding, he stepped off the bed and knelt beside it, feeling oddly like he was praying to the Light before going to sleep. With a finger below his chin, Jaina lifted his face up and held a bite of scone up to his lips. “Open up, darling,” she instructed softly, and he complied happily.

Eyes sliding shut, he allowed her to feed him bites of food and even bring his teacup to his lips for sips of perfectly cooled tea and when, finally she was satisfied with how much they’d eaten from the tray, she slid herself forward, thighs wide open, and fed him her cunt. He ate messily, tongue and fingers ravenous to touch her again, and when he made her squirt all over his face and neck he was bound irresistibly to his instinct to scoop up her cum with his fingers and put them in his mouth.

She groaned as she watched, then sat up and pulled him up onto the bed beside her. “Your turn,” she said, pushing him to lie back and leaning over his lap to take this cock in her mouth.

The sight alone of her, hair tossed over her shoulder away from her face and lips on his (admittedly magically summoned) cock had him rocketing toward the edge, and when she visibly drooled over it while stoking him it was enough to make him come. His hips jerked up into her touch and her mouth as she stoked him through it, and in a way he was grateful that it was not an organic cock when he realized that it didn’t get soft just because he’d reached completion. It _had_ been soft, earlier when they were resting and eating, but now it remained hard, attuned to his desire.

Looking down at his cock, she concentrated and waved her fingers, arcane power making her eyes briefly glow, and the cock split into two separate cocks, one above the other, that curved vaguely toward one another. It was a strange thing to watch, almost uncomfortable, but that discomfort was immediately erased by her taking them both together and stroking over them, showcasing that there was no loss of sensation in the split whatsoever. Then, without any seeming effort, she shoved him farther up the bed, pushed his legs up to his chest and squatted over him such that his cocks could slide into her holes as she bore down on him.

Anduin was coming apart at the seems. If being in her ass was good, being in both of her holes was infinity and he could already feel himself spiraling towards another orgasm as she lifted herself up and dropped back down onto his cocks. She braced herself on his chest, using the leverage to fuck herself on him hard and fast and it was all he could manage to bring a hand between her legs to play with her clit as he used him. Light it felt good, both physically and mentally, to have her treat him like a toy to pleasure herself with, and as she clenched and moaned he was realizing he wasn’t going to make it much longer before he came.

Holding onto his own leg for something to ground him, he rubbed at her clit, desperately hoping to make her come, and when with a chest-deep scream she did, clenching on both of his cocks so hard he almost blacked out, he followed right behind her. His ears rang, body tingling and toes curling and when finally the extremity of it all started to ebb he realized she’d repositioned them so that he was lying down on his side next to her with his head pillowed on her chest. He snuggled into her breasts, feeling comforted by their softness, and she chuckled, petting through his hair.

“You were very good for me, darling,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss the crown of his head.

“Thank you, Auntie,” he replied sleepily, “Is this something we’ll do again?”

“I hope so, An,” she said, “You know I love you, right? More than anything?”

He leaned up just enough to look at her and smiled softly. “I know. And I love you too, more than anything.”

With that he rested back against her chest and, sooner than he’d assumed he would, drifted off into a pleasant, post-coital nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking through this monster of a fic! When I first wrote it it was 7003 words but after edits it was 6999 and I considered adding another word to make is 7000 even but... 69 and also 999 is the number of the devil and that felt appropriate lol. Anyway, as always kudos and comments are much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this! ❤❤❤


End file.
